The field of the invention relates generally to local loop closure of a component for use in a gas turbine engine.
Generally, gas turbine engines have numerous variable geometry features which are typically actuated by closed loop hydro-mechanical control systems. These control systems are typically comprised of actuators, sensors, and servo-valves all driven by loop closing electronics and software. The loop closing electronics and software reside in an electronic engine control unit that is positioned a significant distance away from the actuation hardware resulting in substantial electrical cabling, as well as control delays due to the separation. The amount of electrical cabling between these components is known to drive a significant portion of the weight within an engine as well as offer additional opportunities for failures. When system failures occur, it is often difficult to tell which part has failed due to the separation. Often, as a result of the failures, unsuccessful maintenance is undertaken or a “shotgun maintenance” approach is used, wherein several parts are removed at once to insure the problem is resolved.